bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Celvashti
Hope is the daughter of the late Fullbringer Kylar Blackwolf and Quincy Kairi Celvashti. She is currently five years old. Appearance Baby Hope, like her father and mother, has light grey, almost white hair, devoid of any noticeable pigment. She's small and quite fragile with skin somewhere between the Hawaiian descent of Kairi and the pale British line of Kylar. Her face is soft and round, still very much that of a child's, and her eyes are a piercing green, a recessive trait she picked up. Thanks to Shinra's extensive wardrobe for the girl, she can be found in anything from a pink hoodie to a white dress, although her dress in no way resembles the simple and dark garb of Kylar or the 50s clothing of Kairi. Child Not one to seem down, Hope is almost always smiling, even if it's only a gentle curl of her lip brought about by musing. She's about average height for her age, and quite dainty. Her Dresses only serve to accentuate this fact, as they are just about all she wears. She has light Dresses, warm ones, especially pretty ones, ballet ones and even silly ones. She never really wears anything other than dresses, unless she's in her pajamas, with the colour scheme of her cloths being predominantly green. On her left index finger she wears a simple platinum ring that she found lying around Xcution one day. She was unable to find the owner, and was told she could keep it if she wanted. Teen At the age of 17, Hope has grown to her full height of 5'5". Her skin, hair and eyes would all remain the same, but she has completely lost any trace of her baby fat, she's even begun to develop a muscle tone from her training with Neomi Shukira, Sherner Quent and Marcus Kapper. She's quite a slender girl, not really having all too much curve or distinction. Not that she minds in the slightest, all the better for her dancing. Now that she's older, Hope has taken quite a liking to the colour green,often wearing green dresses, hoodies, shirts or jewelry. Although the one constant accessory she has is a platinum ring on her left index finger, passed down from her Grandmother, to Kylar, to Kairi and then her. This ring also acts as he Quincy Cross, so will disappear whenever she wants to have her Katana out, which with Hope, is quite a lot. Often she'll just have it own and swinging around because she's bored. Around home or in most any situation, Hope will either be dressed in a light hoodie and trousers, or her dresses. Although when training or fighting Hollows, Hope will done black body armor, black trousers, leather boots/gloves and a long green coat. The style is rather similar to that of her combat tutor, Sherner, just more colour and embellishment. Personality Hope is... Distant most of the time. She often likes to sail off into her own little world of fantasy, music and light where she can just relax and be content. She's much like her mother in the regard that she can't really think all to much about the future and what it might hold, she prefers to live in the moment, even if that moment just happens to be her drifting off into a daydream. Because of this attitude, people are often first apprehensive around Hope. Not quite sure of the girl would run up to and hug them or whip out her katana and cut them for getting too close. This isn't to say that Hope is harsh or forces distance upon others. She'll always be polite, open and friendly when given the chance. Meeting new people, making new friends and learning about them is really what she lives for. One vice in this area would be that if put in that situation gossip will be the first thing that touches her lips. All in good humor, but it's hard to shut her up when she gets going. Some might describe her as ditsy, but really Hope's just very keen on interaction and meeting new people. This is often off putting to most, but since it worked with Ian as kids, she hasn't really left the practice behind. Towards those she doesn't like, someone being cruel or someone scary, Hope will be incredibly... feisty. She'd never go openly looking for a fight, but she can be quite persistent and stubborn if the situation calls for it, much like her adoptive mother. If angry enough, she will even resort to German she learnt from her adoptive father, unable to really control the reflex. If forced to, in combat situations or the like, Hope can be serious. However more often than not, she'd just play with her foe, dancing around them, weaving through attacks and hardly doing anything to them. She detests killing and will only ever fight if she's forced to some how. Thankfully, her training with Sherner, Neomi and Marcus was substantial enough, that when forced to, she can put up a good fight. Likes Aldo - Her companion from birth, he's her best friend and confides everything with him. Sam - Although he's only her adoptive brother, he's still her brother. They argue, a lot, but Hope loves him nether the less. Tea - Hope is horrible addicted to the stuff and almost exclusively drinks it over all else. Ian - Her best friend, since they were in preschool at the age of four. There's not much that Hope wouldn't share with the Bount. Dislikes Sam - Although he's only her adoptive brother, he's still her brother. They argue, a lot, and Hope hates him for it at times. Coffee - Vial, disgusting, putrid. Is there much else to be said? Science - Too over complicated and it's not worth thinking about. History Birth Hope was still inside her mother's womb when she and her twin brother were killed by the Arrancar Aries. Fortunately, the doctors had managed to extract her via a C-section, while keeping Kairi on life support. Overjoyed, Kylar took her home to Xcution with Shinra, but left soon after to hunt down Aries for what he did. In that battle, the Hollow in her father's soul completely devoured whatever human part was left and he fell in battle before being able to deal the final blow. Childhood Since that day, she was brought up by Marcus and Shinra, her godparents. Even after loosing her mother and father before she could remember, Hope was still surrounded by a massive extended family who protected her, even through all the travesties and dangers that befell the human world. Aldo didn't leave her side for a second after Kylar and Kairi passed and she always had Sam to play with when Shinra was otherwise occupied. Hope never went to a formal school, but the residents of Xcution effectively home schooled her in their various areas of expertise. Marcus trained her spiritually, Sherner physically, Tomoko Sano academically and Shinra morally. This wasn't to say that she excelled in all of these. In fact, like her mother, Hope had a distinct lack of talent in the area of academia, but she more than made up for it in arts and physical activities. From the age of five she began to play the piano found in Xcution's lounge and littered her walls with drawings of her family and friends. Through her developmental years she even learnt Ballet and various other forms of dance from Neomi Shukira, but never took part in any formal performances. Although the art did make sure she stayed fit and flexible, two attributes which now help her in close combat and define her flowing fighting style. A mix of Kylar's and Neomi's. Hope was an incredibly happy and bubbly girl, willing to make friends with almost anyone, and incorporate them into her games. However, Hope was a haunted girl. The mass of Kylar's Hollow reiryoku took form after his death and stalked the child right throughout her development. Near the age of seven, this being attacked her and Aldo, killing the Wolf in front of her. After the events of that week, Hope became quite a bit more withdrawn, preferring to retreat into her own little world, away from what might harm her on the outside. She ceased to play as often, preferring to sit in the corner of the room and go to her happy place. Powers and Abilities Hirenkyaku: If only on a basic level, Hope is able to manipulate the reshi particles around herself to allow her to move at a high speed, invisible to most who can't move like that themselves or aren't used to it. Adept Swordswoman: From the training she received from Sherner, Hope has developed a sword style very similar to that of her father, albeit lacking the same precision and speed. She knows a couple of their eight techniques, but can only battle using her katana for now, not the multiple weapons Kylar and Sherner use. Adept Close Combatant: Like with her training in the blade, Hope is also fairly proficient in general close combat, armed or not. Her agility is incredibly impressive for one her age, and combined with natural flexibility means that she can dodge a number of strikes, even while in awkward positions. This is mostly thanks to the training of both Sherner and Neomi, resulting in her dance like and graceful fighting style. Multi-linguist: Being brought up in Japan with a native American and German for parents in a place where everyone speaks English, ensured that Hope picked up three of the languages by the time she was ten, able to at least speak fluently in each. Quincy Cross Her Quincy cross is less of a cross, and more a simple ring. It was passed down to the girl through her father's line and her mother, and had in the past served as the fullbring object for two Fullbringers, as well as a semi-official engagement ring. She wears it on her left index finger and it will glow white before her weapon is released. Spirit Weapon Hope's spirit weapon is an ornate Katana. It has a hilt wrapped in a traditional green and a white wisp of fabric hanging off the end. The blade is of traditional length and it has a Tsuba in the shape of a flower. When released the blade with glow white for a few seconds before fading to merely look like normal steel. When older and more experianced, Hope is able to create and wield two of these in a dancing style of her own, taken from Sherner and Neomi. Soothing Blade Hope's katana will glow white with her reiatsu, and even trail it slightly if she's putting enough power into the technique. Whilst the blade is in this state, if she stabs, slashes or cuts the target in anyway with her weapon then they will feel a slight boost in their stamina and wounds around their body will start to seal up, slowly. If she cuts them multiple times on a spot where they are severely injured then the healing will be more concentrated, but also more cost to her. Holy judgement Her blade with glow a light green instead of the white of before and each of the strikes she lands will pass through without harming them in anyway what so over. Once done she will retreat to a safe distance and snap her fingers, causing the wounds to all open up at once, along where her cuts would have been. They have slightly more power than a normal strike and can be piled up so the damage is all done at once. By pushing her use of Hirenkyaku to it's limit, Hope will dash around the opponent, flipping, ducking and weaving while she blips in and out of sight. This isn't part of her ability, just how she likes to use it to it's full potential. Doing so however will tire her out more than a normal running slash. Vollständig Locked After releasing this technique, a pillar of white light will envelop Hope completly for a few seconds. Gradually it will fade to finally reveal her to have grown longer hair with even less of a pigment. A number of angel wings form behind her, her clothing changes to a white outfit (seen right) and she gets a large halo above her head. In each hand she holds a glowing white blade, as if she were using 'Soothing Blade', except these ones won't have any healing properties unless she wishes them too. Here, her flowing and graceful fighting style comes into it's own. Although a dress is not the best suited for battle, she's still able to move in and around enemies with relative ease, using her wings to help herself balance. It would almost seem like she would be gliding around the battle field, through her use of dance and high speed techniques. Angel's Strike From each glowing blade Hope is able to send out a Getsuga like wave multiple times, often using her high speed technique and wings to get to various vantage points. However, upon impact the energy waves won't harm someone, instead they will wrap around their body and fade away to nothing. Once they have faded into the opponent nothing will happen for a minute (two turns), but after this time they will find the area where the energy hit glowing along their skin, burning the area slightly before a pillar of light erupts out from them, much like her release. Except unlike that, this technique causes a massive amount of damage which is unavoidable if they didn't first avoid the energy blasts. Ginto She takes one ginto and throws it up in front of her when an opponent is at a close range. Once she clicks her fingers the capsule erupts in a blue light that will blind/stun the target for one turn. This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. It is a bind and will last for one turn. If the target’s Rei is 3 higher than the user's Sei the technique will fail. This Ginto creates a rectangular beam of reiatsu. It will fly forward in a straight line, slicing through anything that gets in it's way. The user creates a reshi bow, in Hope's case through holding up her katana and using it as half the bow. They then slot in a ginto and draw it back, firing out the ginto which will upon contact, expload outwards with the forced of multiple hand grenades. Statistics Trivia * Her face claim is Konpaku Youmu. * Her theme is 'Ancient Temple ' * Her battle themes are 'Lunar Clock 〜 Luna Dial'Killed in Action', Till When? and Lunar Clock 〜 Luna Dial Remix Quotes Optional. Gallery Child Hopechild2.jpg Hopechild1.jpg Hopekid12.jpg Hopekid10.jpg Hopekid7.jpg Hopekid6.jpg Hopekid5.jpg Hopekid2.jpg Hopekid1.jpg Hopekid20.jpg Hopekid19.png Hopekid22.jpg Hopekid28.jpg Hopekid26.jpg Hopekid25.jpg Hopekid24.jpg Hopekid23.jpg Hopekid18.jpg Hopekid22.jpg Hopekid27.jpg Teen Hopeteen11.jpg Hopeteen10.jpg Hopeteen8.jpg Hopeteen7.png Hopeteen6.jpg Hopeteen5.jpg Hopeteen3.jpg Hopeteen4.jpg Hopeteen2.jpg Hopeteen16.jpg Hope41.png Hope40.jpg Hopeteen18.jpg Hopeteen1.jpg Hopeteen19.jpg Hopeteen31.jpg Hopeteen30.jpg Hopeteen29.jpg Hopeteen28.jpg Hopeteen27.jpg Hopeteen26.jpg Hopeteen24.jpg Hopeteen23.jpg Hopeteen22.jpg Hopeteen21.jpg Hopeteen20.jpg Adult Hopeadult3.jpg Hopeadult7.jpg Hopeadult5.jpg Hopeadult8.jpg Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Blackwolf